


Midrib

by Pocketofposies_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketofposies_1/pseuds/Pocketofposies_1
Summary: thank you for reading!





	Midrib

My heart has a blade, sharp to the tip.   
I can cut you,   
your veins all the way to your midrib.   
There is very little margin for error,  
and I cannot pivot on my axle like I did   
in the spring.

I’m attracted,  
obsessed.

Stay away from my blade  
for I may get the wrong idea.  
I may cut when my only purpose is  
to mend.

Stay away from my brittle bones, wrapping around you,  
crushing your beauty till I absorb your light.

Stay away from my yellow words,   
feather light and sickly sweet they drip tar.  
Coming from a camouflaged animal  
of ocean blue  
stay away from my lies,  
for I cannot decipher   
the truth inside the words I speak.

My base, now disrupted, awaits a spade.  
Awaits a subject to dissect.  
I want to learn all about  
you.   
Nothing but you.  
Oh i'll fill you up  
with the others  
filling your lungs with formaldehyde.  
Till you choke on the fumes.

The first slice has you bleeding  
black.  
My sickness all consuming.  
Just let me burn.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
